Last Chapter
by xieveah
Summary: Keterlibatan terhadap kontrak fanservice membuat Luhan mati rasa dengan perasaan Sehun yang sesungguhnya. / a HunHan fiction / Oneshoot / 1.395words


Main Cast : Xi Lu Han, Oh Se Hun

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), abal-abalan/?

A/n : Ambil ponsel terdekat, putar lagu The First Snow – EXO-K. Kalo ga punya saya maksa download ciyusly. Dan tolong jangan timpukin saya karena ff yang sebelah mager di bagian satu, jujur aja inspirasi udah numpuk di otak, ya karena di ff itu mesti melibatkan selain HunHan jadi tangan saya belum segatel saat saya bikin ff ini. oke ini curhat. Jadi, Mianhae chinguh.. sementara gantinya karena saya kangen banget sama HunHan, saya bikin fanfic ini buat melepas kangen sekaligus galau sayah.. /mewek/ DAN PLEASE SAYA HARAP INI ISINYA FLUF SEMUA. IDENYA MAGER DI OTAK DAN TANGAN GAMAU KOMPROMI AHHHH /mewek to mager/ OKE SEKARANG AKU GAJELAS. IYA TAHU. DAN AKU-/dibekep/ PPMMHH.. IN-INI.. YY-YHAHOHI /terlepas dari bekepan/ YAOI I MEAN!

Summary :

xieveah 's present

Last Chapter

.

.

Pemuda bersurai coklat lembut yang tertata agak urakan itu menampilkan senyumannya terus-menerus sepanjang waktu dia menunggu seseorang yang sangat dia cintai. Meski hal itu membuatnya menunggu sangat lama, Xi Lu Han –nama pemuda tersebut, Nampak tidak peduli dan teru-terusan menampilkan senyuman yang tak berujung kata akhir itu.

.

.

"_N-ne ,Sehun –ah" Senyumnya terlintas begitu lama dari bibir lembut nan manis milik Xi Lu Han. Dia memandangi wajah pemuda yang berada diatasnya. Melekatkan pandangannya secara lembut dan dalam. Memandangi bagaimana tampannya wajah lelaki itu dilihat dari bawah. Dia memandangi pemuda tersebut yang tengah merenungi diri dengan cara melamun dan memandang kearah lain didepan matanya dan belum menoleh ketempat dimana Luhan berada, berbaring diatas pahanya saat itu._

"_Jika suatu saat terjadi hal buruk diantara kita, jangan membenciku ya?" Kali ini pemuda bersurai pirang itu memfokuskan diri untuk membalas apa yang dilakukan Luhan terhadapnya. Oh Se Hun, dia yang saat ini memandang lekat-lekat mata Luhan dan enggan melepaskannya untuk sedetik kedepan bahkan waktu yang akan datang nantinya._

_Sementara, Luhan yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh dalam artian miris dan diselimuti perasaan takut. Dia menutupi hal itu._

"_Cintaku membutakan semua kesalahanmu ,Sehun –ah" Luhan meraih pipi lembut Sehun dengan satu tangannya. Dengan merasakan pipi Sehun yang dingin nan lembut membuatnya begitu terhanyut dalam atmosphir yang enggan untuk dilupakan, enggan untuk dihilangkan dan seharusnya untuk diabadikan selamanya. _

_Sehun menggenggam tangan pemuda tercintanya itu. Dari pipinya merambat menuju bibir yang akhirnya dikecupnya punggung tangan Luhan dalam. _

_Sehun tidak pernah berpikir seberapa beruntungnya memiliki hubungan istimewa bersama Luhan. Namun, selama hari yang dia jalani bersama Luhan, lelaki itu tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk melepaskan pikiran Sehun, seakan semuanya tertahan dan tertuju hanya pada Luhan. Hanya, dan satu-satunya orang yang menahan semua pikirannya, waktunya dan dunianya._

"_Kau tau, sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah seberuntung ini mencintai seseorang. Kupikir hubungan kita akan sama seperti drama-drama di televisi yang memiliki bagian akhir, tapi, semenjak aku menjalani semuanya bersamamu, cerita kehidupanku seperti tidak memiliki akhir" Senyumannya mengembang dengan arah pandang yang meraih jauh lebih tinggi dari keberadaan Sehun diatas wajahnya, awan. Sementara, Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan diri dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya serta menautkan alisnya akibat otaknya yang benar-benar sudah tertahan oleh Luhan. _

"_Coba lihat itu" Luhan melepaskan genggamannya dari Sehun, menunjuk gumpalan uap cinta mereka diatas sana "Kau mengerti?" Tanya Luhan sambil melirik Sehun. Dan barulah pemuda itu menuntun pandangannya kearah yang Luhan maksud kemudian menggeleng tak mengerti. "Partikel-partikel udara yang entah datang dari mana kemudian menggumpal menjadi satu kesatuan, namanya awan" Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Kau tau satu hal yang kumaksud ,Sehun –ah?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun mengembalikan pandangan seutuhnya kepada pemilik mata indah itu._

_Lagi-lagi Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, menggiurkan. Luhan tersenyum kemudian menjelaskan lagi apa pelajaran yang dia dapat dari sebuah awan._

"_Partikel-partikel udara adalah kau dan aku, yang menjadi satu, kita. sama seperti awan yang memiliki satu kesatuan, menggumpal diatas langit dan dipandang manis oleh orang lain yang melihatnya." Sehun mendengarkan dengan simak "Aku tau, ungkapan hidup tanpa akhir itu tidak mungkin. Dan aku juga percaya, suatu hari nanti, tanpa pernah kita tau, dari awan yang menyatu, kita bisa berubah menjadi satuan kecil-kecil udara yang tak terlihat kemudian menjadi setumpuk debu tak berarti" Sengit dalam batin Sehun. Entah kenapa, sesak yang amat itu menyerang dirinya tak menentu. Perkataan Luhan benar-benar membuatnya hampir mati akibat ketidak mampuannya mengontrol segala oksigen yang memasuki paru-parunya. Ketika Luhan merenggangkan genggaman jiwa Sehun, saat itu juga perasaan sesak itu menyerangnya secara langsung dan bertubi-tubi untuk bisa menghantamnya jatuh lebih dalam dan sakit._

"_Bangunlah Luhan –hyung" Sahut Sehun yang menampilkan tampang super polos Luhan. Pada akhirnya Luhan membangkitkan diri. Dan dengan cepat Sehun meraih tubuh mungil Luhan masuk dalam pelukannya. Hangat. "Aku tidak pernah mau kehilanganmu –hyung" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah kenapa, suaranya lebih bergetar dari sebelumnya. Detak jantungnya juga semakin tidak karuan. Rasanya berdetak diatas batas normal._

"_Aku pun ,Sehun –ah" Luhan membalas pelukan tersebut. Lebih lembut dan menyesapi keadaan yang dia rasakan hari ini. karena, Luhan tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi hari kedepannya jika dia menyia-nyiakan pelukan hangat dan spesial dari Sehun, pemuda tercintanya._

_Sehun menarik pelukannya dan menatap pemuda didepannya lekat-lekat. Untuk sekedar bercermin di iris hitam kelam itu yang memantulkan dirinya, dirinya dengan ketidak sempurnaan di mata itu. Dia menaikan posisi kedua tangannya, tepat di kedua pipi Luhan, menyentuhnya dan mengelusnya secara perlahan dan lembut. _

_Berjanjilah, satu kata yang hendak Sehun ucapkan namun tertutup dengan sebuah ciuman yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah tanda ketidak mampuannya mengucap janji. Entah mengapa, dia hanya takut janjinya akan terabaikan dan melahirkan sebuah keingkaran yang akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup akibat pernah menjanjikan sesuatu hal yang sampai kapanpun tak pernah mampu dia wujudkan._

"_Saranghae ,–hyung" Dia mengakhiri ciuman yang hanya berlalu beberapa detik itu dengan ungkapan manisnya. Hanya sebuah kalimat biasa yang mengandung unsur pengakuan cinta. Meski kata orang ungkapan tersebut tidak sepenuhnya pembuktian cinta yang sesungguhnya, namun bagi Luhan yang sudah memaknai hal itu sejak lama, kalimat tersebut memiliki arti tersendiri jika Sehun yang mengungkapkannya._

_Dan itu mampu membuat Luhan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya yang berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman –lagi,_

"_Ne, Nado saranghaeyo ,Sehun –ah"_

.

.

"Ne, Sehun –_ah_, aku merindukanmu" Xi Luhan meraih tubuh kekar pemuda didepannya yang dia sebut sebagai Sehun. Memeluknya erat-erat yang sama sekali tidak direspon. Kedatangannya hari ini menyisipkan keanehan. Sehun datang terlambat sambil membawa ekspresi datar nan kurang bersahabat itu.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

Entah harus diungkapkan bagaimana lagi, seseorang yang dia tunggu selama berjam-jam akhirnya datang. Dan seperti keyakinannya, menunggu bukanlah hal yang buruk selama dia sendiri yakin bahwa yang dia tunggu akan datang nantinya.

"Kau apa kab-"

"Kita putus"

Satu serangan.

Sehun melekatkan pandangannya dalam, seolah meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada kata canda diantara dua kata tersebut. Meski yang dilihat oleh irisnya adalah keadaan Luhan yang tidak pernah bisa berdiri tegak tanpa keadaanya, dia hanya mau meyakinkan satu hal mengenai akhir kisah mereka hari ini.

"Kau dengar ,–_hyung_? Kita akhiri hubungan kita" Sehun mengulangi kalimatnya yang di respon dengan keheningan didiri Luhan serta membuat seluruh badannya bergetar hebat. Jantungnya berhenti sesaat, entah bisa jadi selamanya saat ini juga. Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan tidak membalas apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Bukan untuk mengabaikannya, tapi mencari letak kebohongan yang Sehun ucapkan. Luhan tau, Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Kontrak HunHan sudah berakhir, ada banyak penggemar membutuhkan _fanservice_ dariku, dan Jongin"

Luhan belum menggerakan bibirnya untuk memberontak dan mengatakan bahwa hal yang baru saja Sehun katakan adalah dusta. Jongin? ..Luhan tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu bisa terjadi, apa hubungan mereka selama ini hanya untuk pemuas fans? Tanpa ada unsure cinta sejati diantara mereka?

"Ma'af mengganggu waktumu , –_hyung_. Jongin sudah menungguku diluar. Selamat siang"

Keheningan dilanda keduanya. Tanpa Luhan tau, setetes air mata itu jatuh membekas diatas lantai kedai bubble tea dari ekor mata Sehun hari itu.

**FIN**

HUWAH AKU GA MEWEK! Ini cerita gaje apaan yah -_- Maaf feel kuranga atau gimana-gimaana. Aku hanya galau karena udah ga lihat moment HunHan dan errggh.. kenapa mesti bikinnya HunHan putus sih, oke saya salah, dan tolong persilahkan Luhan untuk cium saya /salah.

dan itu pembahasan soal partikel partikel dikarenakan aku ingat dengan pelajaran IPA /apa hubungannya/ oke ngaco. aku juga ngetik bareng lagi The First Snow yang diulang ulang gyahahah /gigit pipi Sehun/ditebas Luhan/

Oke oke ini Cuma oneshoot mengisi waktu karena saya belum ada yang bisa dituangkan di ff sebelah. Karena kepikiran HunHan mele jadi mager buat type pair yang lain /digiles/ baiklah, penutup aja, kalian yang udah baca Review yaa!~


End file.
